


Breathe (Breathe In The Air)

by gingifere



Series: Orchestra Verse [5]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingifere/pseuds/gingifere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jin realises he'll do anything for Kame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe (Breathe In The Air)

The thing is that Jin knows they’re not really dating. He isn’t stupid; he knows that before he can start to tell everyone that Kame’s his boyfriend he actually has to tell Kame first. Of course it’s hard to remember that when Kame touches him, casual soft touches against the back of Jin’s hand or when he leans over Jin’s shoulder to read the music. Sometimes Jin thinks Kame does it on purpose just to mess with him. Kame, despite his reputation of being a bit of a killjoy, is a complete tease when he wants to be.

Jin’s met Kame’s parents and he knows they like him because he overheard Kame’s mum saying what a nice boy he is and his dad hasn’t set Kame’s two older brothers on him yet either. But this time it’s different. This time he has to sit with them on his own for three hours. In the dark. And ok, he doesn’t actually have to make any conversation because they’re there to watch Kame play but still. He has to make the best impression in the world or they’ll never let him date Kame.

Which is why when Kame’s father asks him what he’s going to do when he graduates, the first thing that springs to mind is to tell him about his brand new plans to try and join the Orchestra de Paris despite the fact that he can’t really speak French and the idea of moving all the way to France terrifies him. But when Kame’s father smiles and nods energetically, telling him about his stint in Paris with the Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra, Jin finds himself nodding and smiling and it isn’t until later that he realises that being in Paris means being closer to Kame. And as sappy as it makes him sound, suddenly learning French isn’t all that annoying.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment fic written for [tretton](http://tretton.livejournal.com/) based on this prompt: Kame's parents show up to watch him play. Jin finds out and tries to make a good Perfect Boyfriend impression. Only they're sort of not together yet.


End file.
